Talk:Encanis/@comment-36390118-20180730122138
Absolutely obvious to me after reading all the theories here, that Encanis is actually -> Ctaeh/Selitos. The events in this religious story play after the Creation War, when Selitos was punished for manipulating Lanre and the other 6 and that lead to 6 destroyed cities and the war. That is my other theory based, which makes absoutely sense, as Myr Tariniel was being destroyed by Lanre - after he "spared"/(remembered his Lethani again) one city. But why destroying another city after he just spared another? Must have understood, that he was being manipulated and marched where? To his enemy, that manipulated him -> Selitos in Myr Tariniel. Then Lanre punished Selitos (who was surprised that one city had not fallen) by destroying Myr Tariniel. But Lanre got cursed. Now back to the story. Remember Tehlu? Look it up. "In other folklore, Tehlu is not regarded as a god, but instead a ruach in the company of other legends such as Selitos and Lanre... Tehlu is said to accept a mantle from Aleph along with several other heroes of the Creation War. This transforms him into a winged entity of great power, referred to within the text simply as an Angel, invisible from normal eyes. He and his brethren are charged with watching over the world and meting out justice in this new form, and he is said to be the greatest of them all." ( https://kingkiller.wikia.com/wiki/Tehlu) What if the historical Facts, that Lanre betrayed Myr Tariniel, was written down wrong or changed on purpose or the truth was unknown and the story of a heroe, that went batshit is just a better story? What if actually Selitos betrayed all of them, but only the involved Legends know - but obviously not the common peasants and they pass it down in theit little religion and mystify it but the core of the story is true? Naturally humankind rewrites history over and over until it fits their needs.. As Tehlu is the leader of the so called Angels & brings justice to the world -> he needs to punish the one who poisoned the 6 cities in that Creation War and caused "as much mayhem and destruction as possible". If he figuered out, that Selitos was behind everything naturally Tehlu needs to go after him. Now back to Encanis. 'Evidence; Encanis is the Ctaeh ' 1) Encanis has "... a voice like a knife in the minds of men." -> Ctaeh 2) "... Encanis roamed the world causing as much mayhem and destruction as he could." -> Ctaeh 3) "... destroying six great cities on the first six days, and was prevented from destroying a seventh on the seventh day." -> Ctaeh/Selitos + my theory 4) "Tehlu then forged a massive iron wheel, to which he tied Encanis' body before the demon awoke." -> Iron harms Fae, Ctaeh is a Fae, also Selitos founds the Amyr, which are no humans according to Felurian, so Selitos is also apparantly no human --> so Selitos was captured by Tehlu with Iron. The only thing that is inconsistent is the fact that Tehlu as a Fae is hurt by Iron too, BUT I think Tehlu as the stronger one, just suffered for the greater good - as Iron is the only thing that helps against Fae. 5) "...Tehlu approached Encanis, offering him the same choice he did to all the corrupt humans of the world." -> I mean Aleph offered Selitos to become an angel in the first place but Selitos declined and found the Amyr, while Tehlu took Selitos's spot as the leader among the Angels. As Selitos and Tehlu knew each other, Tehlu could have offered the greatest Namer in the world yet again the very last opportunity to do good and maybe join the Angels, just like Aleph offered Selitos in the first place. 6) "Encanis refused Tehlu's offer...Tehlu cast him and the wheel into a pit of fire, where he burned. Soon, Encanis broke the bonds that held him to the wheel, but Tehlu threw himself into the pit and held him down, burning his mortal body and sending Encanis into OBLIVION." -> So naturally as this is a religious story the Fae Realm is being viewed as Hell/Oblivion to match the preset-belief that Fae etc is pagan. But we know: Tehlu and Selitos were real + Fae + we know that the Ctaeh is bound to the tree in the Fae Realm, and must not escape from there. So Encanis who was chased by a powerful Angel for several days is just dead? I don't think so. So all the events we know lead up to the creation of Amyr, Chandrian etc. But what about Selitos - the most powerful being in the world, as Iax is locked away and Lanres wife who is dead? We do not know what happens afterwards - but it surely makes sense, that the power inbalance needs to be restored. Why would Angels form out of this tragedy and NOT restore Peace afterwards by punishing one big trouble maker and capture that mofo in a tree for eternity and this is the story that is being passed on as Tehlu's tale. I rest my case people. *mic drop*